


Planet dan Bintang

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: Hitomi tak pernah berpikir untuk menyanyi di depan orang, walaupun itu sempat menjadi mimpinya dulu. Dulu, saat ia masih sangat sangat kecil. Ketika ia belum paham.Kalau ia tidak ditakdirkan menjadi bintang.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 2





	Planet dan Bintang

Waktu itu malam. Sudah saatnya seorang Honda Hitomi untuk terlelap bertemu mimpi. Saatnya untuk tubuhnya beristirahat dan membiarkan otaknya untuk bebersih toksin-toksin di sistem tubuhnya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak untuk malam itu.

Sekilas ia tengok akun media sosial yang sudah lama tidak ia hampiri. Tidak biasanya, pikir Hitomi. Dia bukan manusia pecinta medsos, apalagi semacam medsos yang membagikan foto-foto. Instagram, namanya.

Dia lebih menyukai tulisan. Seperti twitter. Heh.

Tapi temannya, sahabatnya, _belahan jiwanya_ —semua dalam satu tubuh, seorang _Kim Minju_ , mencintai aplikasi yang dinamai Instagram itu. Kerap Hitomi dapati Minju berswafoto ria dimana-mana dan mayoritas hasil foto-foto tersebut akan terpampang di _timeline_ Instagram—dan juga hati seorang Honda Hitomi.

Ia mengharap melihat foto kawannya itu menghiasi timeline, tapi tidak ia temukan. _Bingung,_ pikirnya lagi, _tumben?_

Berpindahlah ia ke bagian _story._ Di sanalah Minju melampiaskan segalanya.

**[22.40] Hitomi:** Kim Minju?

 **[22.40] Hitomi:** Kamu kenapa honey?

 **[22.41] Hitomi:** Kok galau mulu di ig sis **  
**

**[22.43] Minju:** malem darling!!:DDD

 **[22.43] Minju:** ciye yang care:)

"Aku peduli kalau itu tentang kamu," pikir Hitomi. 

Hitomi berusaha keras untuk tak tersenyum, namun ia membiarkan ujung bibirnya berkedut; sampai sepintas seringai merekah membelah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Pipinya bersemu merah, tersipu mendengar panggilan _sayang_ belahan jiwanya.

Walaupun ia sendiri yang memulai, sih.

Tapi tak apa juga. Minju sudah biasa menghambur mesra, memulainya tanpa malu di depan semua orang. Dan Hitomi akan membalasnya dengan dengusan pura-pura kesal. _Bikin malu_ , katanya; walau jiwa raganya selalu merengek meminta afeksi dari gadis yang lebih tua itu.

_Fakir atensi_ , pikirnya selalu. _Aku adalah fakir kalau itu tentang dirimu._

Walaupun Hitomi sadar, afeksi yang diberikan Minju tak lebih dari afeksi platonis kepada sahabat.

**[22.45] Hitomi:**...Dih lah panggil pake darling darling segala

**[22.47] Minju:** yang mulai pake honey honey juga siapa hem

 **[22.47] Minju:** btw btw btw tomitomitomi nanya dong

**[22.47] Hitomi:** Apapapapaapapa honeyy

**[22.48] Minju:** uwu dipanggil honey lagi dong

"Kenapa nggak?" Bisik Hitomi pada angin malam. Sedikit ada harapan disana, berharap pertanyaan retorisnya terdengar kepada yang disana. Sedikit ada harapan disana, untuk mendengar alunan melodi tawa Minju yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

**[22.49] Minju:** Ini siapa?

**[22.49] Hitomi:**????

 **[22.49] Hitomi:** Kak Chaewon kan???

**[22.50] Minju:** bukan

**[22.50] Hitomi:**????

 **[22.50] Hitomi:** Lah siapa???

**[22.51] Minju:** mantan

**[22.51] Hitomi:**.

**[22.51] Minju:** :'D

Gadis Honda ini tentu tak asing dengan hubungan romantis Kim Minju dengan manusia-manusia indah lainnya. Selalu mengumbarnya dimana-mana apabila sedang berdua. Café, mall, atau tongkrongan sederhana sekalipun. Minju memang suka sekali afeksi—tapi tidak terlalu sampai itu berlebihan. Hanya cukup untuk membuat pasangan lain iri melihat Minju begitu mesra dengan pasangannya.

_Ah, kenapa kamu tidak seperti itu?_

Hitomi selalu memiliki pemikiran yang lain.

_Ah, kenapa itu bukan aku?_

Karena sebelumnya, Hitomi pernah menjadi _nya_. Menjadi orang yang ada di dekapan hangat seorang Minju. Platonis, memang; tapi hangat dan nyaman. Dekapan yang konsisten ia berikan kepada Hitomi dan manusia indah lainnya yang singgah di hati Kim Minju. Seperti mendua, rasanya; tapi tak apalah. Hitomi tahu Minju tak memandangnya begitu.

Kemudian mungkin karena malaikat mendengar jeritan hati Hitomi, hubungan romantis Minju seringkali kandas tak bersisa. Dan selalu membuatnya berlari ke Hitomi, merengkuhnya hangat. Hitomi pun, walaupun ia tak yakin ia mampu memberikan kehangatan yang pantas untuk manusia sehangat Kim Minju.

Kemudian Kim Chaewon datang, merenggut dekapan hangat itu darinya.

Dan kini, Sang Perenggut itu melepas. Pergi. Dan seharusnya Hitomi senang. Bahagia kehangatan yang semakin asing itu akan kembali merengkuhnya.

...Tapi kenapa dia tidak?

Yang ada, jiwanya terasa hancur. Tak berkeping-keping, tapi tetap hancur. Dingin dan tak berbentuk.

Sang Perenggut berganti nama menjadi Sang Penghancur.

**[22.52] Hitomi:** Putus beneran?

 **[22.52] Hitomi:** Sumpaaaaahhh??

 **[22.53] Hitomi:** Kapan?

**[22.54] Minju:** baru tadi siang:c

**[22.54] Hitomi:** dan baru kabarin sekarang?

 **[22.54] Hitomi:** mau aku telpon?

 **[22.54] Hitomi:** apa vidcall?

**[22.56] Minju:** nggak deh jangan vidcall

 **[22.56] Minju:** hii tau kan kalo aku galau ngapain?

_Yep_ , Hitomi mengangguk. Menyetel lagu galau sambil menyanyi dan menangis sesenggukan sampai tertidur karena lelah. Hitomi hafal karena itu— _sialnya_ , sudah biasa.

Minju mudah jatuh cinta. Kadang, ia bukan jatuh melainkan terperosok—entah karena kelalaiannya sendiri atau karena ia didorong masuk. Di lubang yang berbeda-beda kedalamannya. Biasanya ia bisa menarik dirinya sendiri keluar, tapi sering kali ia membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk memanjat keluar lubang yang dalam. Ia butuh Hitomi untuk menariknya keluar.

Dan Kim Chaewon ini adalah salah satu lubang yang dalam. _Paling_ dalam.

Minju butuh bantuan. Butuh bantuan _nya_. Pasti.

**[22.57] Hitomi:** Oh baru bangun?

**[22.59] Minju:** hooh... ini masih bengkak:'D

**[23.03] Hitomi:** Cengeng

**[23.03] Minju:** jahaaaddd:c

 **[23.03] Minju:** tapi gaskan telpon aja deh hehehe

**[23.04] Hitomi:** Oke

Cengeng? Tidak juga. Minju kuat. Hitomi tahu benar. Salah satu manusia terkuat yang ia kenal, malah.

Hitomi menempelkan earphone-nya di telinga, tersenyum sedikit setelah ia melihat tampilan _call_ yang sudah tersambung. Foto profil Minju sudah berganti dari fotonya bersama Chaewon menjadi foto berempat dengan Nako dan Yuri. Dua teman mereka yang lain.

_Cepat juga_ , pikirnya, berusaha keras membungkam pengkhianat dalam dirinya yang ingin terbahak.

"Halo dengan hii customer service ada yang bisa dibantu?" ****

Ia dengar Minju tertawa di seberang sana. **"Mbak, boleh tolong hapuskan ingatanku tentang dia ga?"**

"...Geisha?"

Minju terbahak kembali, puas. Ia mulai menyanyikan sedikit reff dari lagu itu, membuat Hitomi terkekeh sambil memutar bola mata. **"Canda, hehe. Sampai kapanpun, walaupun ini sakit aku gamau hilangin kenanganku dengan Kak Chaewon."**

_Ouch._ Ia berhenti terkekeh, memilih untuk menyengir. Sakit tak berdarah. Jantungnya terasa seperti dipukul. _Seindah apa manusia brengsek itu di matamu, Minju?_

"Oh gitu..."

**"Yep."** Minju menghela napas panjang. **"Omong-omong tentang Geisha... lagu..."**

"Ya?"

**"Aku ingin kamu nyanyi buat aku, Hii."**

"Hah?"

**"Nyanyi,"** ulang Minju. Hitomi dapat membayangkan senyuman malu di bibirnya. **"Nyanyi buat aku, Hii. Tolong?"**

Bungkam. Hitomi terbungkam. Bingung dan sedikit merasa terhina. Egonya terkikis.

Menyanyi? _Menyanyi?_

Tampaknya Minju mengerti arti diamnya Hitomi. Buru-buru ia segera menambahkan, tak ingin tempat nyamannya tak nyaman akan dirinya.

**"Tapi kalo Hitomi nggak mau ya gapapa! Sumpah! Kita... Kita ngomong yang lain aja deh? Ngggg.... gimana kabar Yujin? Dia jadi adik tingkatmu sekarang kan?"**

"Kamu mau lagu apa?"

**"...Eh?"**

"Katanya ingin aku nyanyi," giliran Hitomi yang menghela napas. _Dasar bucin._ "Oke, aku nyanyi buat kamu. Lagu apa?"

**"Se-Serius?"**

"Kenapa nggak?" Canda Hitomi, tersenyum. _Apa yang tidak untukmu?_ "Tapi _sorry in advance,_ suaraku jelek."

Dan Hitomi _benar-benar_ minta maaf. Suaranya tidak indah. Atau setidaknya, tidak seindah milik Kim Chaewon. Ia menyanyi seolah-olah ia adalah malaikat. Sedangkan Hitomi? Entahlah, Hitomi tidak pandai menilai diri sendiri. Selalu merendah karena ia pikir ia rendah. Tak mampu. Tak cukup.

Hitomi tak pernah berpikir untuk menyanyi di depan orang, walaupun itu sempat menjadi mimpinya dulu. Dulu, saat ia masih sangat _sangat_ kecil. Ketika ia belum paham.

Kalau ia tidak ditakdirkan menjadi bintang.

**"Jelek dari mana?"** Tanya Minju segera. **"Nggak kok. Kalau suaramu jelek aku nggak akan minta kamu nyanyi buat aku."**

Senyum. "Ya, terserahlah."

**"Serius! Nggg... lagu apa ya..."**

"Tawaran akan berakhir dalam 3...2..."

**"Heeeyyy! Tunggu! Kalo... kalo lagu galau gimana?"**

Sebenarnya, Hitomi ingin menolak. Lagu galau hanya akan menenggelamkan Minju lebih dalam. Lagu galau hanya akan membawa Minju hanyut. Hanyut terbawa arus dan—pergi. Pergi lagi, ke hati yang lain. Atau yang lebih buruk—kembali ke Kim Chaewon.

Hitomi tidak mau itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Honda Hitomi lemah untuk Kim Minju. Selalu tenggelam dalam Kim Minju. Terbawa arus perasaannya sampai ia hanyut dalam semua tentang Kim Minju. Sampai ia lupa akan daratan yang tak kalah hangat.

Dan baginya itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau laut yang dingin itu adalah Kim Minju, Hitomi akan sangat bahagia menceburkan diri, hanyut, dan tenggelam sampai ajalnya.

"Nggak papa," kata Hitomi berbohong. "Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu?" tambahnya, jujur.

Minju tertawa kembali. **"Kerdus!"** Tawanya. **"Belajar dari mana?"**

"Ke~po."

"Orang pelit kuburannya sempit," Minju mengingatkan bercanda, ikut tergelitik ketika Hitomi terkekeh. **"Hmmm... Aku mau lagunya Pasto yang Hati? Dari Hati? Engg... Aku lupa judulnya."**

"Yah gimana sih," Hitomi tersenyum. _Kebiasaan_. "Yaudah, aku cari dulu."

Seketika dadanya sesak setelah laman yang ia buka menampilkan hasil pencariannya. Tunggu... Bukankah ini—

**"Udah nemu?"**

"Mungkin," jawab Hitomi sangsi, berusaha keras mengontrol lonjakan emosi dalam dadanya. "Judulnya... Tanya Hati?"

**"...Mungkin."** Hitomi membayangkan Minju tersenyum getir di seberang sana. **"Aku lupa. Kita sempat nyanyi ini bareng Nako sama Yuri sewaktu kita bolos kapan itu."**

"Iya, pernah. Aku ingat, kok." Bagaimana ia lupa? Saat itu, Minju baru saja diputuskan pacarnya. Bukan, bukan Kim Chaewon. Lain lagi. "Kamu nangis waktu nyanyi ini. Aku ingat."

**"Cereweeett!"**

"Nangis mah reaksi alami kalau sedih, santai aja." Hitomi mengklik. Intro mulai berjalan. "Pasang telinga. _I'm singing it for you._ "

**" _Only me?_ " **Canda Minju.

Hitomi menggangguk mantap, tidak peduli Minju akan menganggapnya apa. " _Only you_."

* * *

"Bagaimana... puas?"

Minju bertepuk tangan, bersiul-siul seperti penonton kegirangan. **"Bagus banget Hii! Bagus banget bikin aku nangis."**

"...Jangan nangis, tolol." 

**"Tapi tadi bagus banget, tauk!"** Minju bersikeras. **"Nggak kalah sama suaranya Kak Chaewon!"**

"Jangan dusta."

**"Aku serius! Aku suka banget suaramu!"**

_Sama_. Hitomi tersenyum getir. Tak sadar ia bergumam. "Aku juga suka kamu."

**"Hii? Ngomong apa?"**

"Aku bilang aku juga suka suaramu," buru-buru Hitomi menjawab, lega ketika Minju hanya terkekeh. _Syukurlah dia tidak dengar._ "Omong-omong, Min..."

**"Hmm?"**

"Kenapa bisa putus?"

Sunyi. Minju enggan menjawab.

**"Hitomi... kita bisa nggak bahas itu nggak?"**

"Tapi..."

**"Tolong, ya? Katamu jangan nangis; aku bisa nangis lagi kalo aku cerita sekarang..."** Minju menghela napas. **"Besok...atau lusa... mungkin aku cerita. Jadi, tunggu ya?"**

"Oke..." Hitomi mengangguk, ikut menghela napas. "Sudah. Jangan nangis ya? Nanti aja waktu ada aku, biar bisa kupeluk. Oke?"

**"Wah bener-bener ya,"** tertawa. Hitomi suka tawanya. **"Sejak kapan kamu kayak gini? Wah wah wah... Apa gara-gara ini udah malem ya? Jadinya aku nggak bicara sama Hitomi yang uwu tapi Hong Da Hee yang owo?"**

"Ah apaan sih... Ini masih Hitomi! Mana ada Hong Da Hee, dasar kodok halu."

**"Terus yang kapan itu--"**

"STOOPP! Udah malem. Oke. Selamat tidur."

**"Hehehe~ Goodnight Hitomi darling baby! Have a sweet dream~"**

"You too," senyum. "Goodnight, love. Mimpi indah."

Nyatanya, tidak ada mimpi indah menghampiri Hitomi malam itu. Tiada tenang, malah. Tiada lelap.

Honda Hitomi, ya Tuhan, tolong dia; terbaring terjaga semalaman, kata-kata manis seorang Kim Minju terus terngiang di telinganya. Jantungnya terus berdebar. Tak terlalu kencang tentunya; hanya cukup untuk membuat gadis Honda ini merasa lebih baik terjaga.

Tapi terngiang juga sesengguk kecil Minju di kala ia nyanyikan lagu—lagu _itu_ dengan bayangan seorang Kim Chaewon. Manusia yang indah—saking indahnya ia tak bisa menyimpan keindahannya itu hanya untuk seorang saja. Manusia yang tak mengenal komitmen pada manusia lain kecuali diri sendiri. Atau mungkin sebenarnya iya, hanya saja ia tak menjaga komitmennya untuk Minju.

Mungkin baginya, Kim Minju hanyalah salah satu bintang di langit. Setitik debu di angkasa—ah tidak; Kim Minju sama indahnya. Dia bintang. Tapi bintang jumlahnya ribuan. Dia indah. Tapi di luar sana juga banyak yang indah. Tak ayal Chaewon akan terus mengejar yang baru, terus menerus, sampai ia menemukan yang terindah disana. Yang sayangnya, bukanlah Minju.

Dan Hitomi sadar, Minju juga sama. Ia akan mencari sesama bintang di angkasa. Mencari yang sama indahnya, atau yang lebih.

Hitomi sadar, ia bukan bintang. Ia planet—atau satelit? Entah, atau mungkin benda angkasa yang lain? Asteroid, komet. Tapi tetap—bukan bintang. Tidak. Dia tidak seindah itu.

Planet— _ya_ , mungkin saja. Mengorbit, mengelilingi Minju sampai nafas terakhirnya. Planet. Rasanya tepat.

Honda Hitomi adalah planet. Untuk Bintang bernama Kim Minju.


End file.
